The Kitten Experiment
by Shrikeling
Summary: Yagami Sayu was not a genius. She did not get straight A’s, has never been at the top of her class, and does not have perfect attendance; But when her brother is accused of being Kira, she takes it upon herself to find something, anything, to clear him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my brand new story! It's going to be funny, mainly, but there will be fluff, don't you worry! I have most of this planned in my head, and the next chapter is being beta-ed! So give praise to the almighty Y-Kira for being such a great Beta, go give her cookies right now!**

**Disclaimer- Alas, tis not mine, nor will it ever be!! I cry I weep, I am inconsolable!**

--

**The Kitten Experiment**

Yagami Sayu was not a genius. She did not get straight A's, has never been at the top of her class, and does not have perfect attendance; But when her brother is accused of being Kira, she takes it upon herself to find something, anything, to clear his name.

--

It was 3:00 in the morning and Ryuzaki was, of course, working, as he normally did. The office was quiet, everyone else had gone home, as usual. So when his phone, which he had forgotten about entirely, vibrated in his pocket, he was understandably frightened. Picking himself off the floor, no he had not fallen, he did in fact _like_ the floor, and he held his phone in his odd way, scrutinizing it unhappily.

" Who on earth," he murmured, " could this be?"

He opened it and held it near his ear.

" Hellooooo?" he said carefully.

" Umm, is this Mr.L? The head of the Kira investigation?" asked a small girlish voice.

L's mind went into overdrive, calculating the percentages of this being a prank. 2 percent. A threat? 45 percent. That meant…

" Mr.L? I'm Yagami Raito's sister, Sayu. You never met me, but I have a proposition for you. Is my brother by you? He should be sleeping, don't let him hear you, okay? He'd be mad if he knew I was doing this."

" Yes, he is asleep." His eyes wandered over to the couch where Raito was sprawled, snoring slightly. He moved, crab-like, down the hall.

" Okay, he can't hear you? Good. Can I meet you somewhere private? I would like to do this now, but if you can't then we could do it after I get out of school tomorrow. This is really important. I have a way to prove my brother isn't Kira."

L's mind, which had begun to quiet down, fired right back up again. How could this be, did she have evidence of the second Kira? Did she _know_ the second Kira? What if –

"Yes", he intoned, " I will meet you in-"

"I'm already outside the building", she interrupted, "and you should come down now, okay? I have to get back before Daddy wakes up."

L heard himself say yes, he would be right down and no, she could not see Raito. He got up and walked toward the stairs, pausing to handcuff Raito to the arm of the couch. As he walked down the stairs, his mind whirling with percentages and figures, he wondered what on earth he was getting himself into.

--

**A/N- Soooooooo, here it is, a little teaser for you! I'm just testing this out, so I need feed back! Tell me what you think, okay? I need your help to make this work! Don't make me send my Fat Cat after you! She will fluff you death!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alas, tis not mine, nor will it ever be! I cry I weep I am inconsolable!**

**Thanks to my new Beta KatieAmphetmine, she is the awesome! **

Chapter Two

Sayu fidgeted nervously, twisting her fingers back and forth as she tried to take her mind off what she was about to do. _But I must do whatever I can for Raito-kun, he is my brother_! She consoled herself with the fact that all Ryuzaki could do was say no. _Well, that and put me in jail for getting my pen pal Matt to hack into his database. And getting my other pen pal, Mello, to get his private number. And what if he found out about Near! I mean, he only helped a little bit but_… She began to hyperventilate, imagining herself getting thrown into prison, how disappointed her parents would be! What if Matt, Mello, and Near got into trouble too! Besides, orange was _not_ a good colour on her! _What if they made them eat that nasty food! Poor Mello, he would go crazy without his chocolate! And poor Near he -_

"What do you have to tell me, Yagami Sayu?"

The voice was cold, mechanical, and absolutely terrifying. It sent shivers down her spine, made her want to – She squared her shoulders defiantly. Honestly, was she a Yagami or not? She swallowed the lump in her throat, took a deep breath….And fainted.

Apparently, Yagami Sayu was adopted.

--

L sighed. Were all the Yagamis' this high strung he wondered, or was it just the children? He walked warily over to her, he was still not sure if this was a trap or not. He put the chances at… 85 percent. That still left plenty of room for other options. Perhaps Raito's sister was the second Kira. It was possible that it ran in the family. He put that theory at…6 percent. So no, not really. He was about to just go back inside, Kira case or no Kira case it was _cold_, when Sayu moaned groggily.

"Yagami Sayu", he asked again, "what do you have to tell me?"

"Nghh," she murmured, "folder… in my bag… it's got the… the experiment in it… for Raito-kun."

L squatted next to her and eyed her bag critically. It was small, blue. There could be a bomb in it… 16 percent. Chance of Sayu being able to make a bomb… 2, not even that. Chances of Sayu knowing someone who could make a bomb… 45 percent. Still, better safe than sorry. He tucked it under his arm and proceeded back into HQ, calling Watari on his way up.

Ring… ring… ring…

" Mphghello?"

"Watari? I need you to drive Miss Yagami back to her house please. She is outside the building, on the pavement. No, I didn't do anything to her. She fainted when I- Watari, I realize you must be tired, but I cannot drive her myself. I must get back to Raito-kun. And it is cold. Yes. Yes, I will. Thank you Watari."

_Honestly_, _Watari certainly is cranky this morning_. He quickly walked back upstairs and into the investigation room, pausing to check that Raito-kun was still asleep. Raito had turned over on the couch, twisting the chain around his arm. L smiled slightly and bent to un-cuff him. His hand, unbeknownst to him had been tenderly smoothing Raito's hair back from his face before he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He ran over more calculations in his head. _The chance__ that my arm is possessed by Kira … 5 percent. Chances that I'm in denial… 94 percent. _L studied his calculations in disappointment. _I must need more sugar_, _my percentages are off_. He slouched his way over to his chair, wishing he hadn't eaten all the cookies Raito had made. It was hard, extremely hard, to get Raito to bake. L had to use his Puppy Eyes of Doom for nearly 15 minuets to get them! Watari had kindly left a plate of his own home made cookies, but they were nothing compared to cookies from Raito; those had to be earned. _Possibility of waking Raito up to make him more and not getting hit in the face… 0.9 percent. _Damn. He sighed and sat down in his chair, pulling the folder out of Sayu's bag and holding it up to the light. It read:

_Mr. L_

_This is an experiment I made for school. Well, I made it for Raito; but I used it for a school project, plus I got an A! All my research is there, all you have to do is use it. I can't come up with a specific plan, not for Raito, because he is smarter than the average criminal. So, use your own judgment okay? I hope this helps to prove my brother is innocent, Mr.L, because I miss him. I miss him very much._

_P.S I imagine that you will use Mr. Watari to set your plan up, so I will just fill him in as he takes me home, since I know you don't drive. And, Mr.L? It's best to just not ask questions._

L put aside the cover sheet and pondered for a few minutes. Sayu may not be as smart as her brother, but it appeared that she had learned from the best in regards to manipulation. She must have made several very intelligent friends over the internet and convinced them to hack into his system. He only knew of one person, besides Raito and himself, capable of doing something like this. But surely they wouldn't do such a thing… Ah, well. That was a question for another day. L opened the very full folder. It bulged outward, threatening to slip out of his two fingered hold. He caught it at the last minute, settling it on the table. He looked down at the title page.

"Hmm… 'The Kitten Experiment, by Yagami Sayu'."

L sat and read well into the morning, absentmindedly watching the sunlight creep closer to the couch. His mind noted that it was now 6:30 in the morning. He estimated that he had 34 minuets before Raito would wake himself up. 34 minuets to come up with a plan… He would need 12.

Not quite 12 minuets later and L did indeed have a plan. It was not entirely fool proof, but he thought it would do. He only had a few calls to make, a few favours to call in, and he would be all set. He flipped out his cell phone and called Watari.

"Hello, Watari? Yes, I need-… Of course I am glad she made it home safely. Yes, she was very helpful. Yes, you can tell her I said that. Now Watari, I need you to make several arrangements for me. I trust Miss Yagami filled you in on the details? Good. I need you to tell the others that they will not be needed today. Then I need you to call the local animal shelter- I don't care what it looks like, it just has to be small. Use your own judgment. I will send you the rest of the details, please have everything ready by…12:46 p.m. We will be there, yes the usual place. Thank you, Watari."

He closed his phone with a satisfied snap. Yes, things would go nicely. If, that is, he could get Raito to cooperate. Speaking of which… It was defiantly time for Raito to get up. L had learned to be extremely cautious when approaching the sleeping Raito. It had taken a few smacks and punches to the face, but L was nothing if not a fast learner. He moved silently into the kitchen and turned on the tea pot. L himself preferred coffee, but this was Raito, and coffee wasn't good enough for him. L had learned that the hard way. As the steam began to build and drift toward the work area he could hear Raito begin to stir. L had watched this process so many times that he had it memorized. First Raito would turn toward the kitchen and take a deep breath, testing to see if the flavour of tea was worth getting up for. If the tea was not good enough Raito would simply roll back over and be cranky the rest of the day. However, if the tea was deemed worthy of the mighty Raito he would slowly stretch his arms above his head, revealing that small little bit of skin that made people swoon if they so much as glanced at it, swing his legs over the side of the couch and…

_**THUMP**_

"Ow, damnit! Ryuzaki that had better be some damn good tea!"

_It appears my offering has been accepted_;_ now the day can begin_. He could hear Raito limping his way into the kitchen, the blanket wrapped around him like a robe. He settled himself onto a chair, crossing his legs fussily as he eyed the tea in front of him before taking a cautious sip. L watched this master performance with fascination. It never ceased to amaze him, the importance of tea for Raito. Well, for him as well. A happy Raito was good for everyone. It was as the sleepy boy was working on his second cup of tea that L struck.

"Happy birthday Raito-kun," L drawled, toying with the sugar cubes strewn about the table.

Raito froze, almond eyes widening as his cup stopped half way to his mouth. He shot L a look that was half irritation, half disbelief. Slowly setting the cup back down to the table he stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor.

"We are going to go take a shower", he said carefully," we are not going to talk about this. In fact, this never even happened. We have to get ready for work; the team will be here soon."

"Actually, Raito-kun, I gave the team the day off. So we have plenty of time to get ready. Raito will want to dress nice though. Well, nicer than Raito-kun usually dresses." It was worth the aggravation that was sure to come to see the look on the younger boys face.

"I really must surprise Raito more often", L said," his face looks so interesting when it is that lovely shade of red."

Raito walked on as if he hadn't heard a word, with L trailing behind, thinking of the best way to put his plan into effect. _Got it!_

"It is to bad Raito-kun does not wish to celebrate his birthday with me. I had several activities planned for us today. We were even going to go for a walk through the park. But, I understand why Raito-kun would not want to do activities with me." Inserts L's patented mournful sigh number two. "I am after all, very unattractive. Raito-kun would not wish to be seen with me."

By now they had made it into the bathroom. Raito was leaning against the bathroom sink, regarding L's reflection with speculating eyes. He gave an almighty sigh, as if wondering why his life was so difficult this early in the morning.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he complained, "You are so manipulative. And I'm getting so easy; you didn't even have to use the puppy eyes." Insert said puppy eyes here.

"Yes, yes, alright! I'll go on your stupid walk! But it had better be a long walk. And…I want to go out to a nice restaurant, too! Well, not a super nice restaurant, I don't have my really nice clothes with me but…"

L smiled and nodded his head in the right places while doing the L happy dance of victory in his head. His plan was working very well indeed. He followed Raito into the shower and began to plot anew. He supposed he could work lunch in the picture… but they would have to leave in an hour, two tops. That might be a problem with Raito and his army of styling products. They hadn't been out in full force yet, but he knew from watching the boy during the surveillance period that Raito would want to look nothing less than perfect, especially with a day outside planned. Speaking of perfect…

"Ryuzaki stop staring at my ass."

"My apologies Raito-kun, I was merely thinking of our upcoming… date." L didn't have to see Raito's face to know that he would be scowling. And blushing. _Oh yes Raito, you didn't think I knew about those dreams of yours…_

"Ryuzaki, it's not a date. We are going to a restaurant, as _friends_, and then we are going on a walk through the park, as _friends._ There is nothing date like about it!"

"Of course Raito-kun," L agreed," We are simply two men going out to lunch at a nice restaurant, at which I will be paying, and then a walk through the park. There is nothing romantic in the least bit about it."

"…Shut up Ryuzaki."

L's laughter echoed through the bathroom.

--

They were both ready within the hour, but when Raito saw that L was still in his same outfit he threw a fit.

"For Gods sake, Ryuzaki, we are going out in public! I refuse to be chained to you if you're going to look like that! People are going to think we're gay because of this stupid chain!"

"I fail to realize what that has to do with my appearance Raito-kun." L was getting frustrated. He had sent Watari the details, but they had to hurry if they were going to be at the appointed meeting place on time.

"I refuse to let people think that my boyfriend can't dress himself! Oh no, don't you even take that the wrong way! We are _not_ dating; it's just the principal of the thing! And you know that _I_ don't mind the way you dress, but I have a reputation here! No one will even know who you are, please just do this for me? Come on, please?"

L eyed the things dangling from Raito's finger tips with something akin to horror. _Raito, the things I do for you…_

"Very well Raito-kun. Give them here. I hope you know, I'm still not wearing socks. Nothing short of torture could get me into socks,"

Raito beamed at him and knelt to help him with the laces of the sneakers. "I fail to recall purchasing these shoes, Raito-kun. I'm sure I would remember something this… fashionable." The disgust in his voice was tangible.

"Oh, I asked Watari to get them for you! They are supposed to be worn with tighter pants of course, but they look fine anyway."

L sighed as he flexed his toes in the confines of their new canvas prison. The shoe itself was comfortable, but just the idea of wearing them _all day_… His mind made up he began to discretely slip them off when…

"Well you already have them on, Ryuzaki", he pointed out as he gracefully got to his feet," it would take more time to get them off and find your other shoes because I hid them. I know you're in a hurry for something. I keep seeing you check you watch."

_Clever, clever, Raito._

"Very well Raito-kun. Shallwe go then? As you said, we do not wish to be late. The restaurant I have in mind is only a few minuets away, but Watari is using the car."

They proceeded down the stairs and out into the real world, neither one of them knowing of the surprises that lay ahead.

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the wait but I wanted it to be perfect for you! So, whatcha think guys, do you like it? I love feedback, plus I want to know what kind of kitten you think Raito should find? So check out my poll, or PM me. What ever has the most votes gets in the story! Please Please Please send me reviews, I neeeeeeeeeeds them _precious_, I neeeeeds them! Plus I'll give you cookies! Who ever reviews first gets to ask a question about the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys! ( ha, do the truffle shuffle!) I am soooooo sorry this took so long, one of my Betas ran away again, so I'm posting it with only one seal of approval. This chapter is a little short, but the next one is halfway done. And, do you guys prefer longer chapters farther apart, or shoter chapters every week? I just don't know, so I'm leaving it up to you guys! Thanks again to my wonderful betas, I love them sooooo much!

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter three

Raito was very aware of the odd looks they were getting from the moment they stepped out on to the sidewalk. He was used to being stared at, but not quite to this degree, and certainly not for this reason. But he was outside for the first time in forever, and damn it he was going to make the most of it!

"Hey, Ryuzaki, where exactly are we going? I don't think I've ever been out to eat around here before."

"That is the point, Raito-kun. I wanted your birthday to be special, so I made reservations at a very nice restaurant. I am not going to tell Raito-kun which one. It must be a surprise."

Raito huffed loudly and crossed his arms. Fine, L wanted to play it that way, huh? Well fine. I have my ways…

"Ryuzaki", asked Raito innocently, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, "Do you think we could stop at a grocery store on the way back?"

"I'm sure Watari would not mind getting something for you Raito-kun. What was it you needed?"

Raito was irritated at L's disinterest. He was looking mournfully at his shoes, seemingly ignoring Raito completely as the younger boy sidled closer to him. He looked up, eyes widening in shock, as Raito entwined their fingers.

"Oh, you know," Raito purred, "I was working on a new recipe. For cookies. Chocolate chip, pecan, oatmeal cookies."

Raito smiled triumphantly as L swallowed thickly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm… Raito-kun, I suppose we do not have to go to lunch. We could just… No! I see what Raito is trying to do and it will not work! He will not use his dirty cookie talk on me!"

Damn! I was so close too! Wait, dirty cookie talk? Was the man serious? "Well fine, Ryuzaki, I guess I just won't make them then. Are we getting close yet? I'm getting hungry. And we had better not be going to a pastry shop either! I want _real _food!" Ah, why do I get so bitchy when he doesn't do what I want him to? This is terrible!

"Fear not, Raito-kun. I would say there is a 98 percent chance that Raito will enjoy the food immensely. Ah, here we are," he smiled briefly, gesturing to a nearby building, "Raito-kun, as much as I enjoy you holding my hand I'm afraid you will have to let go now. I need to pay for our food."

Raito blushed furiously, quickly letting go of the detective's hand. He looked around, trying to figure out where they were. People passed him by, giving him odd looks as the chain that kept him under L's watchful eyes became apparent. A little girl skipped up to them, smiling brightly.

"Hey, mister, are you and that man homosexicles?", asked the little girl, cuteness practically dripping off her tounge.

Raito stared at her for several seconds before fully processing what she said. Homosexicles? _Homosexuals!!!_ That little brat thinks I'm gay! With _L! _Thankfully L spoke before Raito had a chance to unleash his fury at the small, innocent little girl.

"Why of course we are", said L as he knelt down to her," Why else would I be taking him out to dinner on his birthday? Well, lots of people do that, but why else would I take him on a walk through the park afterwards?"

The little girl squealed happily and ran away to tell all her friends that she had met two _real live_ homosexicles! They would never believe her, but next time she would have _pictures_!

L stood back up and glanced at Raito, noting his red face and shaky hands." Hmmmm….. Raito, up by 2.346 percent for wishing harm to a child."

Raito paid no attention, his mind working to discover just where L was taking him.

Let's see, he mused, dirty old office building, no apparent signs, no waiting line… No way! It couldn't be!

"Ryuzaki," Raito was franticly trying to get L's attention as he stared fondly at a pastry shop across the street, "This isn't Aragawa, is it? You couldn't possibly be taking me to the most expensive restaurant in Japan!"

L gave a huge sigh. "I had hoped Raito-kun would not have figured it out until we got inside. I have underestimated him. Yes, this is Aragawa. Is there something wrong? Does Raito not like Kobe beef? I was 95.564 percent positive he would."

Raito sputtered for a few moments before the words would come. "You can not be serious! How the hell did you get reservations? They say the director of the NPA himself was turned away! And what do you mean, do I like Kobe beef? Its _Kobe beef_! This is… this is to much L, I can't accept this!"

But L was already dragging him inside, oblivious to his resistance.

They stood in a long dingy hallway, with nothing that even resembled a restaurant in sight. Raito shifted slightly, unable to suppress the feeling that he about to do something illegal. This feeling intensified as a man materialized out of the darkness, his hair slicked back and his suite sharply pressed.

" Follow me please gentlemen, your table is ready." His voice was just as oily as his hair, smoothly managing to imply deference and superiority at the same time. He led them to an almost empty room, indicating a small table in the far corner. The only other occupants were two middle aged business men, intently discussing something in furious whispers.

L and Raito sat down, having a moment's trouble situating the chain. L immediately drew his knees up to his chest, making a face at his shoes.

"So Raito-kun, would you like the 12oz or the 24?", asked the detective casually, as if either one didn't cost a small fortune.

"Ummmm…. Well why don't we split one Ryuzaki?" Raito was desperately trying to make this little outing cost as little as possible, but L wasn't having it.

"Nonsense Raito-kun, I don't like Kobe beef, I find it overrated."

"What?! Then why on earth did we come here?"

L looked perplexedly at Raito. "It is your birthday Raito-kun, not mine. I wanted to do something special for you. Isn't that what friends do?"

Raito looked down at the steak that had magically appeared in front of him, feeling ridiculously special.

"Yeah, he mumbled, I guess they do." L smiled brightly, pleased that this part of his plan had gone well.

Now, for faze two……

A/N: Hi again! So, please review, they give me life! I have a new plan, the first review for every chapter can ask me any question about the story. So pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N-Hi guys! I'm really sorry this chapter is so short (and late, let's not forget that) But I just started my second semester of college, so things are a little crazy. But! The hard part for me is over, so the ideas should flow a bit better now. This is the last chapter before I introduce my secret plot device, the kitten! So things should start getting...interesting. Sorry again about this chapter, but I wanted to get something out! It's mostly just a scene change, but eh, at least it's something. Reviews are loved, flames as well! What? I'm not desperate, no!

Thanks to sodarkangel and KatieTasticFictionfor being such patient betas!

-------

Raito and L were talking. That in itself was not unusual; what _was_ unusual were the things they were talking about. Not Kira, death rates, or anything about work at all - just small talk. They argued over world politics, discussed the state of the economy… Raito had never realized just how much he missed being able to talk to someone of his own intelligence. He was laughing for the first time in months, and it felt good.

L was also having a good time. He enjoyed talking with Raito like this, without having to worry about whether or not the boy was Kira. Which, of course, he was, but L wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about how much he liked to make Raito laugh. I must do it more often, he decided. Laughter was healthy, and it was in his best interests to keep his suspect healthy. If I can keep this mood going, maybe this experiment will work out after all. Suddenly, mid-sentence, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and surreptitiously checked the message. It was from Sayu.

_Mr. L, everything is set up and ready. You two should start walking down here now. OMG, wait until you see how cute this kitten is! It's the perfect one for Raito, but whatever you do; DO NOT under any circumstances let Misa-Misa anywhere near it. This will be difficult, I know she has periodic "dates" with Raito-kun, but you will have to try your hardest to keep her away from him until the experiment is done, ok? See you soon! _

Once again L was left to wonder how she had found out about all of this, but right now he had more important things to worry about - namely, seeing that the first step of the experiment was a success. Noticing that Raito was finished with his lunch, he announced, "Raito-kun, I 'm afraid it is time for us to leave. The park awaits."

Raito smiled and replied, "Of course, Ryuzaki. Come on, before that man decides to escort us out." These last few words were said with a small shiver on Raito's part. That man gave him the creeps!

L glanced at the time; it was already 12:15, they would have to hurry. He indicated to Raito and the Yagami stood up, full of good food and a great feeling of happiness. It was the best birthday he could remember, and Raito prided himself on having a perfect memory. It was even better than the time his parents bought him his very first set of encyclopedias when he was five, which had been his previous favourite. As they exited the "restaurant", Raito casually reached out and took L's hand.

"This way no one looks to closely at the chain," he murmured into L's ear.

L went in a mild state of delirium. Raito was holding his hand – he'd actually willingly grabbed his hand and was now squeezing it, dare he say, affectionately? He must not say anything to ruin the mood…

"If Raito-kun is this affectionate after an expensive meal, I must take him out more often."

Damn!

But Raito laughed, tossing his head back so his hair caught the afternoon sunlight, momentarily dazzling L.

"Actually Ryuzaki, it would be nice if we could go out more often. That is, if you wanted to. I know that this was just for my birthday, but I had a lot of fun with you and I would like to do it again."

Great, now I'm blushing. God, that sounded like I was asking him out on a date! I can't just do things like that, where's my famous mind when I need it? What if he says no, what if he isn't even gay! Wait, since when am I gay? Oh god – Raito's internal aneurism was interrupted by L's curiously emotional voice.

"When this investigation is over, I would love to go out with Raito-kun. In the mean time, we must content ourselves with spending every second of our lives together." He paused at the entrance to the park, considering. "Hmmm, Raito-kun… I believe there is an 87.987 percent chance that we've gone about this backwards."

Return to Top


End file.
